Relieved Souls
by AnimePup1599
Summary: 4 years...I've waited 4 years...Only to be broken in half...Why must it have been him to take my heart! It's just too painful for me! I can't even bear the feelings when I saw him with another girl...Damn you Soul...I hate you, I hate rain, sometimes I wish all of reality would just disappear and fade away...But sadly, this is still a reality and not a dream.


jc: alright, now this one shot was requested by someone

animepup: that's right, special thx to **TAZZADUDEZ** For requesting us to do this one shot.

jc: we like it when our fans request stories

animepup: so pm us whenever you guys want us to do a specific story or add in something for our multi-chaptered fictions!

jc: so don't be shy and request whenever you guys want to

animepup: cause we are just that awesome! *swag pose*

jc: ...no...Just, no *shaking head while rubbing temples"

animepup: what?

jc: no more "swag posing", do it one more time and I swear I will *CENSORED FOR THOSE UNDER 1000000000 YEARS OLD* and then I will *CENSORED* and *CENSORED**CENSORED**CENSORED* the living poop out of you.

animepup: ...

jc: scarred for life?

animepup: pretty much

jc: good, oh and btw guys, we apologize to those soul eater fans if the characters are a bit OOC, heck VERY OOC, if there is something off please do tell us, we will gladly change it to its correct format

animepup: alright, pushing the...life scarring event aside, enjoy the story!

jc: ROLL STORY/FILM!

* * *

Maka's POV

...4 years... I've been waiting 4 years for him...4 years of suffering and pain and heartache...only to end with heartbreak. Death Scythes, victory, promises. It all happened in a flash and now that promise seems to be shattered along with my heart.

**_4 YEARS AGO:_**

We've won against the Kishin, and after a few months, Soul became a death scythe. I told him I had feelings for him...And he said he returned those feelings, but he said that he wasn't ready and that we should wait till we are older. I agreed because I was thinking the exact thing.

**_CURRENTLY..._**

But still, waiting 4 years is awfully painful, but it hurt even more when I saw him with another girl. I know what you guys are thinking,

"Don't make assumptions!" or "Why don't you just go ask him?" Well, I've got news for you, I asked him who this girl was and he replied that it...it was his girlfriend. I congratulated them, refusing to let tears fall. Refusing to falter and show them that I was broken. I gave them a smile and started to walk away, when I was out of view, I started to run. I didn't know where I was running, or when I was going to stop, nor was I going to care. I just didn't want to face the cruel reality right now. I stopped in a dark alleyway and slid down the dirty, moss covered wall. I didn't care if my shirt got dirtied anymore. Then, it started to rain. Today's my lucky day, isn't it? I just hate rain. I sat in the alleyway thinking

"Why? Why must it have been Soul to take my heart?"

"Because it was fated to happen!" My conscience yelled at me.

"I've built up my walls so high since what happened with my parents, how is it that he was the one to break through that wall?"

"Because he was the first one to have understood you..." My conscience countered.

"I feel like pouring my eyes out, but I don't cry on the outside anymore,"

"What's wrong with crying?"

"Then why is it whenever I see him, my heart feels like it's about to explode?"

"Because you love him..." And with that, my conscience went silent. Does my heart really ache because I love him? Or is it because I was scared of losing him for so long? I ponder this for a while...and I thought I was wrong. I wasn't scared at all. I was being reckless and pushing the fear of losing him, the fear of rejection, and the fear of history to repeat itself, away. I was always thinking that what if Soul and I became like my mother and my father? I shook my head at my foolishness, I was so worried about the past, I forgot about the present. I stood up and looked up at the sky... The cool rain washed over my face and dripped off my finger tips. All around me was the steady beat of water falling. I started to walk back home. I've decided that whatever happens...I just want Soul to know my feelings for him.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Soul!" I yelled at him.

"What?" He yells back.

"I need to talk to you, come here!" I reply. He walks towards me and I took a deep breath. It's raining again today, but I don't care. We are both standing under separate umbrellas.

"What is it? It would be really uncool if I'm late for my date," Soul stares at me, bored. I felt a pang and a surge of emotions.

"I just wanted say I don't like you anymore," I say to him, his face is expressionless.

"Is that all?" Maybe this was a bad idea after all...But I've made up my mind to tell him today.

"No...I don't like you because well...I realized I liked you even more than before...so in other words...I love you," I finally spit it out, the heaviness I've been feeling for 4 years lifted, A part of me feels accomplished and complete. Those three simple words lifted years worth of weight off my chest.

"That's all I wanted to say...I just wanted to make it clear that I still have feeling for you," I said while walking away. His umbrella falls to the ground as he grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him into an embrace.

"What are you doing? Don't you have a date to ge-" I start but he interrupts me

"You're really uncool you know? I thought you've forgotten about that promise we made 4 years ago," He says hugging me even tighter. I let my umbrella drop and return his hug.

"Now I feel so uncool for letting a girl confess to me first but who cares, I love you too, Maka Albarn," Soul says while pulling us apart for a moment. The rain mixed with my tears... though they were tears of happiness. He smiles at me and cups my cheek as he closes in for a kiss...

*MAKA CHOP!*

"Ow! What was that for?" Soul yelps in surprise.

"Sorry Soul, but I'm not ready for that now...Or at least doing it in front of everyone," I giggle.

"...Fair enough, come on, let's go home," He says, I slip my hand into his as we walk home in the soothing rain. I smile, Maybe rain isn't really that bad after all...

_~Since when was pushing away a problem solving it? Aren't you just running away from it? ~_

* * *

animepup: wow...

jc: what?

animepup: I can't believe you can write stories like that

jc: is it really that shocking?

animepup: yea...

jc: unfortunately, the moment was ruined with a Maka chop, he he he...

animepup: ...I still think it was very touching

jc: touching my butt, I can be touching when I want to, and I thought we should have a change in style

animepup: ...anyways, what did you guys think?

jc: be sure to check out our other stories as well!

animepup: review and give us suggestions!

jc: other than that, see ya guys next week mofos!

*smack*

jc: stop that!

animepup: only when you stop calling our readers mofos

jc: ...can't do that

*smack*

animepup: btw guys, we still cant rly update stories because of our midterms coming up

jc: also because animepup is being a lazy butt

animepup: hey! i have projects!

jc: we all do...but i guess its because of my crappy writing that takes you so long isnt it *emo corner*

animepup: its not! shut up already about it!

jc: NEVER!

*jc and animepup continue to argue over fb and at school*

Animepup1599 and MangaluverJC out~


End file.
